


Lost Shaker of Salt

by Too_Many_Ships_Not_Enough_Time



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'sir' kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Daddy Kink, Deal With It, Humiliation, I'm tired, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex Swing, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, There's a lot of kinks, it's late and i'm tired, lots of AU's, lots of kinks, that's it it's just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Ships_Not_Enough_Time/pseuds/Too_Many_Ships_Not_Enough_Time
Summary: I love Buck.So does Steve.Steve loves him more than I do.In a gay way.





	1. SHOTS SHOTS SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOTS SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubicBoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubicBoron/gifts).



Steve never thought this would happen.  
What with the war going on, Buck just returning from the Hydra camp, he figured it would never happen, one of them would've died first.  
But here they are, in a club, dancing.  
He could feel the hot breath on his cheeck, feel the prodding of Bucky behind him.  
He threw his head back, wandering his hands up to feel the sharp cheekbones and the stubble. He heard Bucky's sharp intake of breath as Steve pushed back hard on him, rubbing his ass into Bucky's already hard dick.  
Bucky's hands wandered down, running over Steve's hipbones, crossing over his crotch, squeezing his dick. Steve's breath hitched, and he turned around to press his face into Buck's shoulder. Steve's hands went down, unbuckling Bucky's belt and unzipping his pants. Bucky's hands caught Steve's there.  
"Whoah there soilder," Bucky said, lifting Steve's fingers to his mouth and sucking them in, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Steve's knees got weak as Bucky grinned, face flush with the heat of the club. "Save it for home, okay?" Steve nodded, breathless.  
"Body shots!" A feminine voice cried, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him off. Steve looked back helplessly at Bucky, who laughed and followed. Steve stopped the girl, unbuttoning his shirt down to the navel, jumping up and lying down on the bar. The girl made eye contact with Steve as she licked a path up his navel, following it back with salt. She poured tequila into his navel, sucked it down and licked the salt up, grabbing a lime and sucking that too with a wink.  
Bucky couldn't handle it. Watching HIS Steve having someone else lick him up? Not happening. Bucky walked up there, pushing the girl out of the way. He clambered up on the bar, straddling Steve's hips and ripping the buttons on his shirt all the way off.  
He'd never seen Steve this way. All the times he'd seen Steve naked, he's been small, weak, and adorable.  
Now?  
Steve was muscled all over, with a glory trail leading down into his pants. Bucky watched Steve grin.  
"Ready for orders, sir."  
Bucky trembled. He poured a shot into a shot glass, and Steve put it in his mouth, ready. Bucky poured the tequila in Steve's navel, drank that and then moved forward and grabbed the shot from Steve's mouth, tipping his head back and downing the shot.  
Bucky grinded into Steve, just a moment, just enough for Steve to groan and crave more. Bucky dismounted Steve, sliding off the bar. Steve slid off after him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom.  
Bucky followed Steve, partially because he couldn't help himself and partially because Steve was basically dragging him, and he had to compel.  
Steve locked the door, slamming Bucky into the wall and pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. Steve bucked up his hips, grinding into Bucky. Bucky groaned, flipping Steve against the wall. "It's not home, I'm topping." Steve groaned as Bucky unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants.  
Steve kicked off his pants and hooked his legs around Bucky. "Whatever you say, sir." Bucky's breath hitched, and he slammed his lips onto Steve's. Steve's hands unbuckled Bucky's belt again, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Bucky threw his head back, groaning as Steve brushed his dick. Bucky ransacked his pockets, trying to find the condom he knew he put in there earlier that day. When he turned back, unsuccessful, he saw Steve, his hands already fingering himself, stretching and prepping himself. Bucky's hands wandered down, jacking himself off as he saw the naked man groaning and trembling. Bucky picked Steve up and slammed him against the wall, grabbing and pinning his hands above his head. Steve rolled his head back, groaning as Bucky pushed up into Steve.  
Bucky kissed Steve again, and when they parted Steve murmured, "Move when you're ready, sir." Bucky groaned, loud and long, and pounded up into Steve.  
Steve moaned, rocking his hips up in time as Bucky thrusted in. Steve's hands twitched, fighting weakly in Bucky's hold.  
"No," Bucky growled, bending and biting up Steve's jawline. "You come when I say, and not a moment later soilder." Steve moaned.  
"Yes, sir."  
With that, Bucky came, thrusting up hard into Steve with a shout.  
Steve, unable to control himself, came all over Bucky's stomach, falling limply into Bucky's arms.  
Bucky cradled Steve, holding him for a minute, then gently set him down, helping him get dressed again.  
"Round two when we get home, soilder."  
"Yes, sir."


	2. Welcome To The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-serum Steve. It's still late so this will be incomprehensible and this is the only time I write things like this.

Bucky didn't know what to expect.  
Steve had said that he had a surprise for Bucky.  
He hoped it was a kitten.  
"I'm almost ready, Buck, just close your eyes." Bucky complied, shutting his eyes.  
He heard the small, grunting noises that Steve always made when he exerted himself, and he almost opened his eyes to help him.  
"I'm ready Bucky."  
What he saw was definitely not a kitten.  
He saw Steve in a way that he'd not see for months, not since he'd signed up for the draft. He saw Steve dangling from a few scraps of fabric hooked over the doorway, bare naked. His feet were hooked up in stirrups and his hands were tangled in the fabric, his face flushed as he saw Bucky's eyes rake over him. "S--So?" Steve murmured, twisting awkwardly.  
Bucky charged, slamming into and lifting up Steve to kiss him. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky, letting out soft mewls and whimpers as his hands raked scratches up and down Bucky's back. Bucky let out small growls as his bit down Steve's neck, rutting hard into Steve's pelvis.  
Steve let go of the fabric he was holding to unbutton Bucky's shirt, hands shaking with concentration. Bucky let out louder growls, licking and biting his way down Steve's torso, hands teasing and stretching Steve to hear him moan and feel him tremble in his arms.  
"You like this Buck? You like the way I look, tied up and helpless, waiting for you?"  
Bucky nearly came in his pants there and then.  
Steve's hands traveled lower, unbuckling and sliding down Bucky's pants, cupping and gently jerking the already hard dick. Bucky's head lolled back, his shoulders trembling. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight. You're too tight for the little whore you are." Steve whimpered as Bucky shoved his fingers deeper inside him, stretching out him. Bucky's other hand came up to shove three fingers in Steve's mouth, gagging him as Bucky brushed his prostate, to which Steve moaned loudly around his fingers. "You're such a little whore, a little slut for me," Bucky whispered as he sucked hickeys into Steve's neck and chest. "You probably like me using you like this, eh? As daddy's little cumslut?" Steve sucked Bucky's fingers like there was no tomorrow. Bucky growled and pulled his fingers back. "Use your whore mouth somewhere else." Bucky moved and Steve twisted as he hurriedly yanked down Bucky's underpants, eagerly taking his hard dick into his mouth. Bucky let out a loud moan as Steve deepthroated him without hesitation. "Fuck, baby boy, you're such a little slut for daddy. Such a good little whore. Maybe if you're good enough daddy will fuck you--fuck!" Bucky cut off as Steve moaned around his cock. "Fuck, get up here." Bucky dragged Steve up, connecting their lips as Bucky slammed three fingers into Steve's ass, making sure he was prepped and stretched. Steve let out a loud moan. "Shh, baby, we don't want the neighbors to know how much of a slut you are for daddy, do we? We don't want them knowing how much of a slut you are. Now try to keep quiet." Bucky hissed as he removed his fingers and lined himself up. He pushed in hard. "F-fuck daddy!" Steve moaned, arms stretching out for Bucky. Bucky growled and pinned his arms back up on the swing, thrusting hard and fast into Steve. "Be quiet, whore, or I'll have to gag you." Steve nodded, letting out little whimpers and gasps as Bucky hit all the right places. "Do you want to cum, whore?" Bucky asked, seeing Steve nod shakily, whimpering as Bucky quickened his pace. "Well, you've been doing such a good job, but do you deserve to cum?" Steve arched his back as Bucky hit his prostate over and over. Bucky leaned down over Steve, and whispered, "Cum, whore," before biting down on the spot right beneath his ear. Steve came with as quiet of a moan as he could do, and Bucky joined soon after. The two stayed in that position for a while, joined by cum and sweat. Bucky untangled himself, and then Steve. "You did such a good job, baby boy. You held up so well. I'm proud of you." Steve curled into Bucky's arms. "I'll be right back, baby, I'm gonna run you a bath, and then take care of you, okay?" Steve mewled and wrapped his arms around Bucky. Bucky laughed. "Okay, baby, I'll take you with me." "I love you, daddy." Steve whispered. "I love you too, baby." Bucky gently kissed Steve's forehead.


End file.
